Frozen Roses
by Allicat6
Summary: Ten years after highschool and Momiji and Hatsuharu haven’t seen each other in ten years. Haru’s become a professional male model for an odd magazine, and a professional stripper on the side. While Momiji has become an artist living with Yuki. Momiji neve
1. Chapter 1 : Miss You

Frozen Roses

Author : I have basically gotten rid of my last story, I wasn't pleased with it. I will be revamping all of my old stories after this next new one or during this next one. I own nothing.

Rating : M, R...

Main Pairing : Momiji x Hatsuharu

Side Pairings : Yuki x Kyo, Ayame x Hatori

Summary : Ten years after highschool and Momiji and Hatsuharu haven't seen each other in ten years. Haru's become a professional male model for an odd magazine, and a professional stripper on the side. While Momiji has become an artist living with Yuki. Momiji never truly got over his secret feelings for Haru, after ten years of waiting, will he finally be able to be with Haru? Especially when Haru's now in the media's light?

Ch. 1 Miss you

A sigh escaped Momiji's frozen lips as he read the newspaper on a dirty bench in the early morning. It had been 10 years since Momiji had ever seen his best friend Hatsuharu. He was an artist, having discovered his talent after Highschool. After highschool, even though he'd hit that growth spurt of his, now looking a bit taller and more like a man then a boy. His nody covered in a brown leather coat, with brown pants, and black boots on, as well as a brown shirt. He chose not to wear anything special, after all who was paying any attention? After highschool Momiji hadn't had any luck, with paintings he'd sold, but with other people, even though he still held that hyperactive attitude at times, and was childlike in senses, he just wasn't relationship material, at least that's what most people said. He'd been shot down by most men. And he had realized his sexual orientation after a while. He was lucky Yuki was so nice, lately he'd been in a slump when it came to painting, but Yuki was rich, Yuki had become a professional nuclear chemist, he was often busy with work, but Yuki had allowed Momiji to live with him. They lived in a large apartment, although is Yuki wasn't at work he was usually with his boyfriend Kyo. Yes, after they had stopped fighting and a lot of other things they'd gotten together. Now, the curse wasn't broken, they all still lived with it, but Momiji had just gotten used to it. Kyo had become a Histpry teacher at a local highschool, which...even though the job didn't seem fit like Kyo in the past, Kyo had matured quite a bit. Momiji finished reading the newspaper and walked back to his apartment, these days Momiji felt lonely. He had always been around people, but after Haru and him had lost touch do to Haru going all the way to the other side of Japan, and what with jobs and such, not to mention Momiji and Yuki had moved three times, they had wanted to keep touch, but didn't. He missed Haru so terribly, Haru had always been there for him, and in highschool he'd fallen for Haru but kept it to himself. Even to this day he still loved Haru, but there was no way to tell Haru now, especially with the facts that Haru was now a model in a bondage magazine company and the media had just caught wind of him and he was up to be a major model for the major Japan magazine companies. Although Haru had said in interviews he didn't want to be famous, just wanted to do his job. Momiji still knew nothing more of what had become of his friendship with Haru. Haru had matured a lot since highschool and had grown much taller. He'd also gotten some tattoos and piercings. Though Momiji didn't know anything specific. He just wanted to see Haru again, even though he realized he probably never would. As he went back into the apartment, feeling the heater on his frozen body, it still did nothing to defrost his numbing heart. But suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He went to it and opened only to see the last person he expected. Standing all in black, including a black trenchcoat, with the same two-toned hair as ever.

"Hey Momiji...long time no see..."came Haru's soothing voice.

Momiji had always been like a rose, budding of friendship and love, this rose was now almost permanently frozen, but as he heard those words he felt the petals begin to drip water, as did his eyes, tears coming forth.

"Yeah, it has been..."said Momiji.

T.B.C.

Author : yay, I'm not going through writer's block anymore.

Momiji - saaaadddd...

Haru - yeah...hugs his Miji

Author : reviews are always nice


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

Author Notes : Yes I know my first chapter was rather bunched together. Hopefully this one turns out better. I own nothing.

Rating : M

Ch.2 Promises

Momiji looked at Haru, he looked the same as always, only taller. He'd gone past 6 feet obviously. And Haru had a few more piercings and tattoos.(AN : just read another of my stories to find a description)

"You and Yuki are living together, right? I ran into Yuki earlier today, he told me you were living with him."said Haru.

"Come on in. I'll make us some tea."said Momiji.

Haru looked around the apartment, paintings that were beautifully done were hung everywhere and a room was filled with ones to sell.

"I always knew you had talent Miji, I'm glad to see you're using it to your advantage."said Haru.

"I haven't been able to paint in a while. It's like I've just lost all my inspiration. I'm glad Yuki's paying for me to stay here."said Momiji.

"If he didn't I'd take you in. Then again I'm almost never home."said Haru.

"I read the newspaper...you're working as a male model in a bondage magazine right?"asked Momiji.

"Yeah, it's a lot of posing in positions with leather and whips. When I'm not doing that I'm stripping at a night club I work for."said Haru.

"You always did have looks, and I can see you like your jobs."said Momiji.

"Yeah, but a lot of the time I just kinda go off to relax back at the Sohma household."said Haru.

"So, had any boyfriends lately?"asked Momiji.

"Nope, I'm single right now, and happy with it. I just wanna get my money up and then find someone to settle down with."said Haru.

"So, anything of major importance happen the last ten years?"asked Momiji.

"Nah, life's been pretty steady. Just having my job, believe it or not Miji...I have had maybe 2 boyfriends, and I may have lost my virginity one of them. But I consider single life easier."said Haru.

"Yeah, but you pose as a sex fiend in those magazines."said Momiji.

"True, but I believe it's a form of art, anything happen to you in these past few years?"asked Haru.

"Not really...I haven't been in any relationships at all actually. And I do feel lonely being a virgin still...but most say I'm either too childlike or just too...well...gay."said Momiji.

"Bullshit Miji, you'll find the right guy. Yuki and Kyo took forever to even get over fighting. And they're happy now."said Haru.

'I remember a promise we made as kids Haru...even though you probably forgot...I'm still so in love with you..'thought Momiji.

-Flashback-

A five year old Momiji and a five year old Haru were out in the garden. This had been before Haru had confronted Yuki. They were playing tag and suddenly Momiji fell down a hill, Haru jumped after him and ended up taking the fall more.

"Haru, why did you do that!?"asked Momiji.

"Because Momiji whenever you get hurt I will try and heal the pain, try and help you. I promise if you ever need me to do something romantic for you Miji, that I will."said Haru.(by Romantic he meant like friendship wise and cutesy)

"Ok, let's go get your cut bandaged."said Momiji.

-End Flashback-

'You promised you'd heal the pain, can you do that now? Now when I will probably chase you away forever with my feelings?'he thought.

"Well, do you like seeing me again?"asked Haru.

"Yeah, I do."said Momiji.

"I'm glad. I missed you Miji."said Haru.

"Me too."said Momiji, he was on the verge of tears but held them away, he wouldn't let Haru know just how lonely he was, that he wanted to cry and scream and beg Haru never to go away again. The old Momiji would've done that, but he couldn't, the harsh world had transformed him, he now had to be adult.

T.B.C.

Author - oh yes the angst

Momiji - I am a closet angsty person

Haru - yep


	3. Chapter 3 : Dagger

Author notes : stupid school and busy stuff, plus being sick. Sorry this has been taking so long. I own nothing.

Rating : M

Ch.3 Dagger

It was not shortly when Haru left. He was not able to stay any longer, Momiji had felt great relief wash over him when Haru had mentioned he'd come by tomorrow. Momiji sat down on the couch after Haru had left, his heart was pounding in his chest, Haru was doing well, he was even single. But Momiji knew he would never gain the love he so craved. It was not long after he'd sat on the couch when Yuki came home. The rat now seemed a bit taller then he used to be, his hair had grown to shoulder length but still looked like a mop. Yuki had on a black business suit as usual. It was unusual for Yuki to be home at all, but Momiji guessed he just wanted to be home that night.

"Momiji, why does this place smell like Haru's old cologne?"asked Yuki in a calm tone.

For one thing that Haru had always done in highschool had been chase Yuki endlessly. He had never actually stopped wearing the incessant cologne, that made Yuki want to gag.

"He stopped by, you did ask him to, right?"asked Momiji.

"Yes I did, but his cologne never changed? I'm going to have to open the windows because of my asthma. So, how was he?"asked Yuki.

Momiji sighed a bit and sat down with his head in his hands. "He was fine, it was good to see him...but...I feel weird about it."said Momiji.

"I would suspect you would Momiji, he did just kinda come here randomely, it was amazing that he and I even ran into each other, I just happened to want Chinese food for lunch. I remember that was always his favorite food."said Yuki in a softer tone.

"Yeah, didn't you once date him Yuki?"asked Momiji.

"Well yes we did date for a while, that's why he stopped chasing me. We just weren't right for each other."said Yuki.

"So then why do you hate his cologne?"asked Momiji.

"I don't hate it particularly it's just so strong you'd be able to find him by his smell a mile away. I'm glad he dropped by but my apartment does not need to smell like this."said Yuki sternly.

Yuki sighed and went to warm something up in the microwave. Although he still couldn't cook, in fact Shigure still had the atomic waste dog from Yuki's cooking as a pet, but he could warm things up ok. Momiji sighed and suddenly he had the urge to paint, Haru's returning must have sparked something within him and he ran to his room. He began painting black and white streaks across the painting board, but alas his painting was not done. He gently added light blue stroke, and he began adding more strokes of light blue until he realized he'd made a light blue rose, a rose covered in ice and frozen for eternity in this horrid painting as he grabbed the red and began making dew drops of blood onto the frozen rose. The oil paints were working to his advantage, as he used silver neck to put a dagger into the middle of the rose, a hauntingly frightening picture revealed, it was such a dark painting but it revealed all the pain he felt right then. He stuffed it into a new corner. Ad he had spent several hours on it. He wasn't hungry then and soon he fell asleep on the soft bed. Nightmares came that night of all those men who had rejected him, and Haru was with them, screaming at him as his body broke into a cold sweat he awok to the alarm clock beeping. He quickly turned it off and hopped out of bed. He washed up and went out with the usual clothes on to see Haru standing there at the doorway talking with Yuki.

'Why did he have to come now? Couldn't I have gotten fully ready before he came?'thought Momiji who was quite embarrassed with his unbrushed hair and morning breathed mouth.

Momiji went to the kitchen and munched on some toast, the pet dog Ashi, Yuki kept, a lab, because for some reason Yuki did say that having a dog around him was a good thing, probably some secret Shigure fetish since the dog looked exactly like Shigure stopped in front of Momiji who tossed the pup some bread. The dog wasn't normally around this apartment, he was usually at Kyo's place, but Yuki would probably take him over there later. Yuki called to Ashi and the dog left with him. Haru went over to the couch. Today he was in tight black leather pants that showed his hip bones and were also bear on the side other then laces going up to show his legs off, and a tight black leather shirt too. Momiji finished eating and brushed his hair and teeth quickly, he came out to see Haru had dozed off.

'He's so...cute...'thought Momiji. Of course he caught himself thinking this and sighed out loud. 'No, keep stupid thoughts out of your head.'he thought to himself.

Momiji was pretty much blushing now, and he was now sitting down on the table in front of Haru. He sighed as a phone call came in and he smiled, a customer was wanting to buy a new painting, he decided he wasn't going to sell the Frozen Rose that was bleeding just yet, he was going to sell a different one and as he discussed with the customer, he saw Haru get up. The cow looked over to him with a smile. And Momiji smiled back. It was at times like these that he knew his creative strike was coming back, and although he was hurt, maybe Haru would help him from the darkness.

T.B.C.

Author : oh the angst, next chapter Momiji gets to see Haru work. Plenty more aintings to come too. Please review

Momiji: O.O such a demented painting

Haru : he's got hidden angst written all the way


	4. Chapter 4 : Leather and whips

Author Notes : I own nothing...sorry for being gone for so long.

Pairing : Momiji x Hatsuharu

Rating : M

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ch. 4 Leather and Whips

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

It was the next day, and Momiji had been sitting on his couch, he'd sold the painting to the customer, and his big brown eyes looked to the door as someone knocked on it. He came and saw Haru standing there. Haru smiled at him and Momiji noticed he was wearing the black leather pants, black leather shirt and black leather jacket with a motorcycle helmet in his hand.

"Come on, let's go see my work. I want you to come with me today. You'll be surprised who my boss is. I'll drive us over on my motorcycle."said Haru in that ever calm voice.

Momiji went with him, clutching for dear life during the motorcycle ride and yes he did have a helmet on just as Haru did, but still...Once they'd arrived Momiji was indeed surprised at who Haru's boss was. It was...Ritsu. How in the world had the timid and ever flustered monkey became the photographer and manager for Haru!?

"How Haru!?I mean...hi Ritsu."exclaimed but politely corrected Momiji.

"Ritsu went with me and I helped him become more comfortable with himself. It took a while but once Hatsu and him started to hang around each other, he began to act more confident."stated Haru.

Momiji felt a smile spread across his face, well some good things had happened while these years went by. Ritsu smiled gently and looked back to Haru.

"Get into your leather haru. We have a big day ahead of us. Momiji, go ahead and sit over there, come on."said Ristu hurriedly.

Haru smirked and then looked over to Momiji who was sitting in a corner, an idea came to him and he went over to Ritsu and whispered something into his ear. Ritsu smiled and nodded, Haru then went over to Momiji and he took Momiji's hand and lead them into the back .into the dressing rooms.

"Momiji, will you model with me for this shoot?"asked Haru.

Momiji's eyes went wide and his heart leapt to his throat, he himself was not that good looking, nor was he tall at all, what could Haru possibly see in him trying to model!? Against Momiji's better judgement he nodded. Haru gave him a smirk and then gave him a black leather dress, while the make-up artist. By the time he was ready, he was in a short black leather dress with slits on it that was backless, and strapless, that accented his curves although he didn't have any. It had red lace on it and he had long black leather Rin-type boots on. He has black eye-liner and black lipstick on, and as he walked out he gasped, Haru was in tight black leather pants with no butt in them, had a black leather open est on showing his nice chest and sexy hip bones, and nce ass. He had black lipstick on, black eyeliner, and black eyeshadow on. There was a large red heart-shaped bed with black silk sheets on it. Haru took Momiji's hand and lead him down onto the bed and with a smirk he put them into very provocative positions, while the camera took pictures Momiji was blushing badly and trying to maintain his breathing.

'This isn't fair! Why do I have to have feelings for him!? He's oblivious!'thought Momiji.

It was after the shoot when they were both cleaned up that Momiji saw the photos and gasped, they were perfect. He looked over to Haru and blushes, they looked like lovers in these photos, but Momiji knew Haru did this with several guys all the time. This didn't make him special. He felt his heart pang with guilt at this, he'd gone with haru and he was having feelings he shouldn't about Haru. As Haru drove him home he tried not to think about it. As he got inside he shut the door. He had a new inspiration.

As he began painting he realized he'd started crying and as he looked at his painting he was surprised at how dark it was theme. It looked at it again, there was Haru standing above him, they were both enshrouded in black angelic wings and Haru was stabbing into him as they were kissing, blood was pouring around his feet. Momiji truly broke down.

'It was a one time thing! It meant nothing!' he thought to himself.

And then his phone rang, he picked it up and heard haru say hello, he smiled and they began to talk about the pay and Haru told Momiji he'd get a check in the mail. Momiji knew it was time he spoke to Haru about what that day meant.

"Hey Haru why did you want to photo shoot with me?"asked Momiji.

"Momiji...how would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?"asked Haru back.

Momiji stood silent, he was in shock...

Author: yay, another chapter done!

Haru: took you long enough

Author : so sorry about the wait


	5. Chapter 5 : Don't Cry anymore

Author Notes : sorry for the wait. I own nothing. But yes I know Momiji was supposed to grow and all...oh well for this story he can remain kinda small. Also I have to say about the pen name change, after this story is finished I will be working in this section on another story as well as another story in another section.

Rating : M

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ch. 5 Don't cry anymore

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Momiji was waiting for Haru and their date, he'd eagerly said yes last night, and it was now the next night outside of a very fancy restaurant. Haru was quite rich and had told Momiji the details last night. Momiji was actually dressed for this occasion having asked Yuki if his brother could get Momiji something nice to wear for this occasion. He stood in navy blue slacks, a nice white and navy blue pin striped shirt with a navy blue shirt over the pin stripe shirt. His hair was combed nicely and he was fidgeting badly as he waited for Haru. When Haru showed up Momiji's throat closed up and he was panting for breath he was so nervous and damn did Haru look good. Haru was in a black suit with a tail on the suit's back, with a white shirt underneath the suit. Haru took Momiji's hand and lead him inside, he'd made reservations for this. They both sat down, Momiji was still fidgeting and Haru gave him a calm smile.

"Relax, I'll pay for everything, so no worries. I'm glad you decided to come with me tonight."spoke Haru's velvety and sultry voice that made Momiji's leg's turn to jelly.

Of course Haru could have seen such nervousness a mile away. Usually Momiji used to never be nervous, it seemed that the years had done some harm to Momiji's self esteem

"Momiji...can I ask you something? After all these years, why did you stop pretending?" asked Haru in a very serious tone of voice.

Momiji looked up at Haru in surprise, of course just then the waiter came and they ordered their food and drinks. Momiji looked back at Haru with eyes that were in deep shock.

"You knew? I always thought since well...even though we were best friends that because you were always chasing after Yuki that you never saw it..."spoke Momiji's voice.

"The facts are Momiji, I knew you pretended to be happy all the time. Sometimes I knew you really were happy, but I always knew that every forced smile was just to help others. Yuki was that way too, you were both alike in more ways then one, however at the times you really were happy is what made you and Yuki two different. You were always a little ball of sunshine Momiji. I wanna see you glow again. Because it seems the years have slowly actually made you more nervous then Ritsu...why is that?"spoke Haru's deep and melodic voice.

Momiji stopped, how had Haru...how had he even seen? Had he known about Momiji all this time? All those times Momiji saw him and Yuki together that had broken him all together yet he had always smiled even when times had gotten rough.

"I stopped, when you get older...you have to act tough, no more smiling, no more highschool crushes, or trying to make others happy, the world is cold, as cold as...as cold as Yuki used to be...as cold as..." spoke Momiji, he was fighting back tears.

"As cold as your mother?"spoke Haru's voice very calmly.

That's when it hit Momiji hardest...never once had Haru even spoken to him about this subject. It hit Momiji extremely hard, he had been rejected at birth, he had been rejected everywhere that he had not been around Haru or his cousins. The world had no place for him, so then why was Haru here now with him?

"Momiji...to tell you the truth. I remember that promise I made you, and now I want you to know. I never thought of you as more then a crush...but now after all these years now that I've pulled myself put of the Yuki crush, I realize that no matter what I did...I failed to realize what could have truly been mine...Momiji give me this chance to make you mine, I asked you out because Momiji...I think I've been in love with you but that my infatuation with others has always just clouded my vision of what truth lay in front of me." spoke Haru's voice in the words that Momiji had always desperately wanted to hear.

Momiji and Haru saw the food come now and they ate it quickly as well as enjoying it and the drinks, no alcohol of course. Haru led Momiji out this time, they went back to Momiji's place and Haru stopped him at the door.

"Will You Momiji?" spoke Haru's voice earnestly.

Momiji looked to Haru and with tears brimming in his chocolate eyes"...yes Haru...please. Be mine" spoke Momiji.

Haru kissed him then, they were kissing right there on the doorstep a long and passionate kiss, but not before Momiji noticed the paining he had sold had been returned, the bleeding frozen rose. And he quickly hid away the two paintings as Haru and him stepped into the apartment, both kissing heavily, of course they suddenly heard something.

"You two, can you please take it into a room where I'm not in?"spoke a familiar voice.

They both looked and saw Yuki standing there, he was smiling at them, 'finally' he thought...

"Sorry Yuki..."spoke Momiji.

"No it's fine, just indecent. First date, no sex, ok Haru? Mr. Sex on the brain." spoke Yuki.

"We weren't going to have sex Yuki. I was just kissing my new boyfriend." spoke...of all people...Hatsu. And boy was he kinda pissed.

"Sorry to interrupt Hatsu but you don't have the right to go all pissed on me in my apartment. So cut the shit, I hope you had a nice date, but remember your magazine is coming out tomorrow, Momiji your customer returned the painting but I told him no refunds, he just said it was too dark at the moment for him. So both of you get some sleep, I expect you two to adjust your situations soon. Because this is a small apartment and I don't wanna be kept up all night when I have work tomorrow by sex noises." spoke Yuki's always responsible voice.

Momiji burst into giggles actually after Haru came back out instead of Hatsu. Yuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yuki you sound like Hatori." spoke Momiji's voice in a much brighter tone then usual.

That's when they all burst into laughter...because they knew somewhere Hatori was dealing with something like this too. Haru kissed Momiji's cheek and left for the night...

TBC.

Author : Yay finally a happy chapter...one more chapter after this, paintings to be found, moving to be done, and a lemon.

Momiji : Yay finally!

Haru : seriously...


	6. Chapter 6 : Let them know

Author Notes : yay at the end of this story finally. I'll be working on two stories next, one in this section, and one in another one. Of course we all know I own nothing.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter six : Let them know...

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

It was the next day, and Momiji actually looked happy for once, and what everyone who saw him meant by happy was dreamy and ecstatic, nothing could have ruined his composure. Haru came over for most of the day, and they either cuddled, talked, or just plain kissed for an hour or so. But it seemed Momiji was holding back something. Whenever Haru went to touch him, he would flinch almost, of course Haru wondered why, so while Momiji was in the bathroom, Haru decided he was going to find out. He looked around the place for the first time. That's when he noticed plenty of magazines of himself, of course he guessed he had almost expected that one, then he saw two paintings stuffed into a corner, he went over to them, pulling them out, he gasped at the morbidity of them both, it's something most would have only expected from him, not Momiji. He turned to Momiji as he came out of the bathroom.

"When...when did your paintings become so morbid?"asked Haru's usually calm voice.

Momiji stood there in almost dead shocked silence, and then he looked at the ground, his face looked to be finally letting out all the depression he'd been through.

"When you first came back, I had the urge to paint them, because in truth Haru. Whenever someone I want to be with come around, and they start to touch me, they usually find out I'm not really what they want, and when you came around...those memories came back of all the pains. And I felt...I felt like I was gonna break all over again, I'm really not worthy of you Haru, yes I know I sound like Ritsu. But come on, you're a celebrity now Haru...I'm a painter...a poor painter." spoke Momiji's timid voice.

Suddenly Hatsu was out, those wild eyes looking angrily down at Momiji as he had pinned him up to a wall.

"Momiji, stop this bullshit talk about yourself, you are worthy of me, just because we have sex, or touch, or anything else, is not gonna change what I feel about you. Even if the press finds out, I'm really not gonna give a flying fuck if this ruins my career or not, I fucking love you. Haru loves you, so stop doubting it! I know what it's like to be made fun of and have all those people stomping on your self esteem, I was called idiot, fool, stupid, for so long. Just because I was the fucking cow. Of course I would snap, and Haru would cry, but you know who we really had during all those times Momiji? Even when we got older? We had you, and we are not gonna stop loving you, just because you may be bad in bed, or because of our careers." spoke Hatsu's harsh and almost angry voice, but there was for once a hint of humanity in that voice.

- lemon warning, yaoi.-

Momiji looked up at Hatsu, and with tear filled eyes he nodded at him, as Hatsu leaned down and passionately kissed him, quickly turning himself back to Haru, wanting to be gentle for Momiji's first time, the couple kissed, and they moved to Momiji's bed, as Haru hovered above Momiji.

"Momiji, I love you. But you must realize, this will hurt at times, so tell me if you want me to stop." spoke Haru's calm yet sultry voice.

Momiji smiled up at him and nodded as Haru leaned down and captured those luscious lips again he removed their clothes at an almost rapidly paced speed, he stopped once Momiji's silky soft skin was lay bare to him, his erection though smaller then Haru's was just as enticing as the rest of him. And Haru kissed down his chest, gently leaving only a few marks of licks and bites here and there until he reached his prize, he licked up the engorged organ. Momiji shivered, and as Haru took all the length into his mouth, gently playing with the testicles, Momiji's eyes rolled into the back of his head practically as all coherent thought was lost. Haru began to gently finger the entrance after he grabbed the bottle of lube he always kept in his pants pocket, of course Momiji winced a bit as he looked down panting heavily, his facial features were red, puffed lips, and a blush, with lust filled eyes. Haru kept working Momiji's length with his mouth, as he fingered Momiji and began including a few more, soon he had three fingers into the puckered entrance, momiji was practically riding them as Haru sucked and licked up his length. However as Momiji's cock pulsed, a signal for him to cum, Haru stopped everything, Momiji was about to whimper but it soon turned into a moan of pleasure and pain as Haru intruded his tight passage with something much bigger then those three fingers. Haru waited for Momiji to adjust before he began to pump in and out of Momiji, groans of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure as Haru hit his prostate, and soon all they were pardening the pun, going at it like rabbits, as Haru pounded into Momiji, and Momiji's mules and moans of pleasure turned to screams and pants of words as Haru leaned down and kissed him, his hand pumping Momiji.

Momiji came first, splashing his seed all over Haru's stomach and throwing his head back and screaming as his walls tightened around Haru, to Haru it was the most erotic scene he'd ever seen and he rode out two more times until his own seed filled Momiji, and they both rode out their orgasms on the other. And soon they both came down from them...gently Haru pulled out and they lay there panting, recovering from the act of love they had just done.

- lemon warning ended-

Haru cuddled closer to Momiji, he sweetly kissed Momiji and held the boy close to himself.

"You were perfect, so Momiji. Do you believe us when we say we love you?" spoke both Hatsu's and Haru's voice's.

Momiji looked up and smiled at them both, for once looking truly happy.

"I love you both too, press conference tomorrow?"asked Momiji.

Haru nodded and they both slipped into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Author : story's done!

Momiji : wow...lemon.

Author : yeah, hope it was ok, reviews always help me know how I did!!! so please revoew for me.


End file.
